1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a protection device for protecting against slaps, stabs, cuts, ballistic and compression wave influences, a protection device produced by this method and uses of the protection device. The protection device may be used for the protection of buildings, persons, in particular passengers of vehicles, and other objects which may be exposed to the danger of damaging influences.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art protection devices having a multilayer construction which contain within respective layers a plurality of individual tiles are known. The design of such protection devices with a plurality of tiles provides the advantage that after one single hit not the total protection function is lost due to the destruction of one board, but further tiles are present for the protection of the respective object. Such a protection device is, for example, disclosed in WO 01/85443 A1.
Such protection devices consisting of a plurality of tiles in comparison to protection devices built from large boards have the disadvantage that the tiles have to be assembled one after the other during a laborious production method and that the production and handling of many single components is also expensive. In addition, the adhesives with which the single tiles are assembled in prior art have to fulfil high demands. Regularly, these joints are the most vulnerable sites of the protection devices in prior art. Thus, measures have to be taken to protect, for example, the gaps between the single tiles which are filled with adhesive. Such protection devices are, for example, described in DE 90 06 087 U1.
US 2009/0320675 A1 describes a transparent protection device in which transparent tiles are bonded together with a transparent polymer material with adjusted refractive index and are laminated onto a transparent supporting board. Several layers of tiles which are bonded together may be laminated onto each other, wherein the edges of the tiles which are perpendicular to the exposure face do not overlap from layer to layer. In addition, the production method is laborious, because small single tiles have to be prepared separately and have to be bonded together with an adhesive.
It is in common for protection devices according to prior art that normally very small tiles have to be individually prefabricated and assembled in a mosaic manner. Thereafter the tiles are bonded together in a dense packed manner, optionally with a carrier and subsequently remaining gaps are filled with jointing compound. An exact contour accuracy of the tiles has to be ensured in each case.